


Motherly Love

by GrantOtters



Category: Trollhunters, Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Baby Bular, Blood, Bular - Freeform, Character Death, Except for father-Son bonding, Gore, Honestly this was Self-Indulgence, Human OC - Freeform, Imprinting, Inspired By Tumblr, Oc is a Midwife, Slow Burn, That is valid, This Fic won't have much fluff, This takes place back in the Mid-evil times, Trolls, father-son bonding, trollhunters - Freeform, very slow burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-18 08:58:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15482259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrantOtters/pseuds/GrantOtters
Summary: After the death of Gunmar’s mate, he’s left with his unborn son to raise (An egg). Although, with his duties as Leader of the Gumm-Gumms and his soldiers being less than reliable to watch a young welp he has decided to capture a Human Midwife to incubate and take care of his young welp before he hatches.





	1. Chapter 1

Amare currently felt conflicted. Last week, she had helped the queen give birth to her first child. With her guidance, she had managed to safely give birth to a little girl. The queen had named her Rosalina in honor of her grandmother, who was a wise and noble queen. Ever since that day, Amare was there to help the queen raise her daughter.  
As such since she was the royal Midwife.

Amare had been training in medicine for as long as she could remember. Patching, healing and delivering children. News of your skills had quickly reached the palace, and since the king’s wife was expecting their first child they were eager to have the best of the best make sure their daughter was raised healthy.

Now she stood beside the queen, helping her cradle the infant in her arms correctly. “Cradle the head,” Amare hummed, gently raising the queens elbow where she could fully support the baby’s head. “The child can’t support their own weight, so you need to be gentle.” 

Amare watched the queen coo softly at her child and she stepped back, clasping her hands gently. “I’ll go receive something for you to eat, milady.” Amare curtsied gently before quietly exiting the room.

Amare walked down the long halls, eyes flickering every so often to gaze upon the expensive paintings that mounted the walls. Large, but delicately crafted. The paintings were often of the royal family. It was tradition for each generation to get a portrait, so that way the next generation to see their dependents.

Finally, the hallway seemed to come to an end and it opened to a wide, busy room. A large, wide table stretched across the room and servants were setting plates and fancy wine glasses upon the gorgeous cloth that covered it. Amare waved gently to a short, plump maid who cheerfully waved back, setting down a dish. “Hello, dear.” She greeted.

Amare smiled back, pausing for a second. “Hello, Beatrice.” She responded, dusting her hands on her dress lightly. “Any news?”

The older maid shook her head, crossing her arms. “Not anything other than troll activity rising.” She fidgeted slightly. “I would refrain from going outside. Even if there is a pact, some trolls don’t honor it.” She shivered at the mere thought. Amare fidgeted slightly before shaking her head and clasping her hands.

“Well, I was just heading to the kitchens,” She paused before continuing. “The queen needs something healthy, so she can continue nursing.” Amare’s mind strayed towards the image of some vegetable soup. It would give the queen the extra energy and Vitamins she needed.

Beatrice blinked before gently resting her wrinkled hand on Amare’s shoulder. “Be careful my dear.” She said before turning back to readjust the silverware around the plate in a neat order. 

Amare sighed fondly before making her way towards the nearest exit. Ah, Beatrice. She always cared about her wellbeing. She felt touched, but also admittingly a little annoyed. She was a grown woman, one in her prime. Well, maybe a little out of her prime. She admitted sheepishly. Woman her age is usually married and with kids by now, although that didn’t occur with her.

Someday, she thought fondly. Yet not now. She was still very much focused in her medical career. She had been lucky to have made it this far, and she didn’t want to get distracted. She had much on her plate, and adding on parenthood would be much of a hassle.  
She entered a room that was full of the sweet,sweet smell of food. Pork roast, chicken, potatoes and even buttery rolls. Her mouth watered but she ignored her impulse to snatch a freshly baked roll from a nearby plate. Although, the scent irked her to.

A chef laughed, cutting up a decent sized potato- not even bothering to peel it first. ‘It adds texture!’ She remembered him saying.

“Hello, Amare.” The Chef hummed, sliding the chopped bits into a bowl with his knife. Just as quickly he plucked another potato from its bin and gave it the same treatment. 

“Hello, Chef.” She dipped her head. “Do you mind me cooking a quick batch of vegetable stew? Its for the queen.” She watched as she chef eyed her in distaste. “Vegetable soup?” He cringed. “It's the most bland thing you could give her majesty.” 

Amare chuckled, leaning over to pluck the knife from the Chefs hands. “It's not supposed to taste good, it's supposed to help her.” She teased. The Chef huffed, unamused at the disappearance of the utensil. “Fine, fine,” He waved dismissively. 

“Although we just ran out of carrots.” He rolled up his sleeves and gestured for his knife back much to the amusement of Amare. “Go out and pluck some, and I’ll let ya’ cook.” He grouched.

Amare giggled, carefully handing the knife back to the Chef. “Be careful,” Amare chuckled. “It’s sharp.” She rushed off, laughing when the chef growled playfully. 

When she reached the back, there was a screen door that was latched on by a small hook. She unlatched the door before pushing open the door gently. She walked down the small steps, turning to see a large woven basket laying gently beside the door. 

“Right where I left it,” Amare smiled. She then crouched, picking up the round basket and standing back on her feet. She made her way through the rows, upon rows of crops. Strawberries, cabbage, and many other types of plants. She made her way to the carrots, examining them before kneeling and gently resting on her knees on the ground. Amare hummed, reaching down to firmly crast the stem and pull it from the dirt. 

She dusted it off, checking the Orange vegetable intensively for any bugs before placing it in the woven basket. She continued this a few more times, before lifting her head to a strange noise. Amare glanced around, nervously scanning the terrane. The garden was surrounded by lush forests and the only barrier separating it from the garden was a wire fence. It kept foxes and other smaller animals at bay, but anything bigger than a wolf would have no trouble at all getting past the fence. She squinted, noticing a large shadow hiding off in the distance.

What…?

“Midwife!” The screen door burst open, and a maid scrambled down the stairs. “The queen requests your presence.” She wheezed, hands on her knees. Amare jumped to her feet, nearly knocking the basket over.

“What happened?” She questioned, eyes wide. “Her child has started crying and won’t stop,” The maid whipped her brow with her sleeve. Amare slumped slightly, suddenly feeling exhausted. “Is that all?” Amare sighed fondly before picking up her basket and placing it in the maids arms.

“Can you clean these and give them to Chef?” She dusted her dirty hands on her dress before hurriedly making her way inside.

The hulking figure crouched deeper into the woods, growling slightly as they observed the woman rush inside. The maid, who looked dreadfully confused followed the woman back inside the castle, closing the screen door behind her in a hurry. They paused slightly, narrowing their only eye before turning and disappearing into the cover of the shadows and away from the the sunlight that threatened to singe their stone-like skin.


	2. Captured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amare just wanted to go to sleep, but the queen wants a blanket and Gunmar wants a slave.

Gunmar felt pure, blinding anger.

He stood on all fours, snarling to himself. He shouldn’t have allowed his mate to join the patrol. Not when she had just laid her first clutch. They had insisted, begged even for gunmar to allow them to fight The trolls, who had signed a pact with those..fleshbags. He felt his lip curl in a sneer, baring his sharp tusks. Disgusting creatures, weak and soft. Now they have been reduced to mockery, only eating fabrics that humans have worn before. 

Now, she was dead. He was left alone with a child to raise. He stared down at the egg, eyes softening as he took it it’s features. It was decently sized, red and black with a texture that resembled asphalt. This was his child, his heir. He felt pride, but also sorrow. His child would have to grow up without their mother. He glared slightly at the ground, sneering once more before grunting and scooping more hay and fabrics around the egg. The egg couldn’t get cold, or the welp inside of it would perish. 

“My lord?” Gunmar turned his head sharply, glaring at the intruder. A thin changeling stepped forward, looking slightly timid.

“We should really discuss on...the new situation,” Their eyes flickered slightly to the newly bundled egg before addressing Gunmar again.

“We could have a changeling be put on nursing duty.” Gunmar narrowed his eyes and growled in disgust. An impure watching his son? No. Changelings were not reliable or even considered trusted enough to watch his unborn child.

“No,” He snarled. For some reason, his mind traveled to the human he had seen earlier. She would’ve been a tasty snack if the sun hadn’t prevented him for grabbing her. That one flesh-bag had called her a midwife. Wasn’t that another term for someone who cared for young? 

The changeling flinched, eyes widening. “Would...Would you rather have a goblin then?” They swallowed, fidgeting when Gunmar approached. “They are excellent babysitters!” 

Gunmar looked appalled and he snarled, reaching to swipe at the changeling. “They would dare to sit on my heir?!” He roared, swiping his claws at the poor changeling who was sent flying across the room. They crumbled to the floor in pain, clutching their side. “My lord...It was a metaphor...” 

Gunmar glared, his claws posed and ready to take another swipe at the Changeling. The Poor changeling yelped, using their arms to shield their head. “Gunmar, Have mercy!” They pleaded. “Mercy, Gunmar!” 

Gunmar growled before bringing his claws down on the changeling.  
“Impure,” He huffed, wiping the blood onto the ground as he passed their mangled corpse. He didn’t need an excuse for what he just done. He was Gunmar the black. No one was going to order him around, his decisions were his and only his to make. 

As he strolled outside of his cave, he snarled at a changeling that was passing by. “Cleanup the mess.” He snarled, gesturing towards the cave. The changeling visibly looked devastated as they sulked inside the den. 

The camp wasn’t anything big, and it resided within the depths of the mountains where the sun couldn’t reach. His warriors were obviously getting antsy just sitting around. The sun was still in the sky, although dusk was steadily approaching. Seeing the darkness had his warriors on edge and ready to charge into the night and raid a nearby village to prey on some humans and possibly some supplies. 

“Gunmar,” Gunmar turned his head to look down at a smaller troll, who looked uneasy. “Your warriors grow restless and await your command my lord.” They dipped their head. “As your advisor..” 

Gunmar tuned the troll out, looked over the distance to watch a few younger trolls butt-heads and roll across the ground. The youngest, a troll named Arrghamount was currently gaining the upper hand. He grabbed the other young trolls front legs before flipping them and pinning the youngster to the ground with a huff of victory. 

Gunmar felt a surge of pride. Ursula had chosen well with this one, they were a fighter. A fine addition to his army. Gunmar felt his attention being snapped back towards his advisor who had raised their voice. “My lord!” Gunmar sneered, raising his arm slightly to push the troll away. “Be Quiet, Saekan!” Gunmar snapped.The troll immediately shut their mouth, knowing not to push their luck. “I feel for my men,” He grumbled, walking forward and allowing for the smaller troll to stumble at his side.

“They are hungry and lust for the blood of those Flesh-bags.” He growled, lowering himself onto all fours as he trailed towards the cave entrance. He watched eagerly as the sunset further down the horizon.  
“You see, Saekan?” He bared his tusks, tensing as he watched the sun set further behind view until it was gone and all there was left was the dark and the bright moon and stars that twinkled from above. His warriors roared in glee behind him, stomping their feet and hands against the stone floor as they flocked behind their king. 

“This is what Troll kind is meant to do, we are meant to rule the surface.” With that last sentence, he snarled and raced forward, leading his army behind him into the trees. 

\--

Amare sighed, running a hand through her hair as she walked down the hall. Her dress dragged across the floor as she tiredly stumbled towards the queens chambers. “My lady?” She opened the door, caciously slipping inside the room and closing the large wooden door behind her. “You called?”  
The queen looked up, eyes wide and anxious. “My child won’t latch on.” She whimpered. “I’m trying to feed her before I put her to sleep. Is something wrong? Is she sick?” 

Amare frowned before stepping forward and reaching out her arms. She waited for the queen to give her permission before she swept the child into her arms, cradling the infant to her chest. She carefully unwrapped the child that was swaddled in the blanket to inspect the child, and she hummed, noticing the lack of reaction. 

“The baby is fine, my lady,” She smiled. “She’s tired, that’s all. Have you been holding her to often?” The queen tensed, fidgeting in her seat. “That’s a thing?” She whispered. Amare nodded, cooing softly at the child. “She just needs some rest.”

“Does that mean she won’t eat at all now?” Amare shook her head before kneeling and handing the child back. “No, give her time. She’ll eat when she’s comfortable.” Amare watched carefully with tired eyes as the baby wiggled uncomfortably before latching on with a satisfied mumble.  
“See? There was nothing to worry about, your majesty.” She curtsied before heading towards the door. When she rested her hand on the knob, she turned to look towards the queen. “Is there anything else you would like?” 

The queen immediately smiled, cradling her child closer to her chest. “Can you get me a new blanket?” She spoke. “The blanket she has now is old, I need a fresh one.” Amure nodded fondly, before opening the door with a sharp tug and closing it behind her. 

Amare dusted her clothes off, before hurrying down the darkened halls. She noticed how everything was actually more guarded than it was during the day. This was understandable, since trolls hunted during the night..although why would they aim for the castle? Unless they wanted a full blown war, attacking the castle would be catastrophic. However, it didn’t worry Amare none since she knew she was heavily protected in the castle walls. 

She noticed two guards standing beside the entrance to the basement and she nodded towards them with a smile. One of the guards, a young man named William grinned back. “Hello, Amare,” He greeted. “Running another errand?” Amare nodded, chuckling.

She remembered the last time she had came across the young man. She had cooked the queen a healthy broth so the queen could feel energized to stay up and feed her child. “She needs a blanket.” Amare confirmed, leaning over to yank open the door with a grunt.  
“Stay safe,” The other one grunted. Amare looked over, seeing the guard was an older man with a scruffy beard. He looked over with a yawn and he stretched his back until a satisfying crack was heard. 

“Trolls hunt at night, once you leave the basement you're fair game.” He shrugged. Amare shivered, but gave the older man a glare. “The castle is guarded, inside and out.” She crossed her arms. 

William laughed, shaking his head. “Russell, don’t go teasing the lady.” Russell snorted before leaning back against the wall, waving a hand in dismissal. “I’m just saying.” He said. 

Amare actually felt anxious before she pushed it away. He was just trying to get underneath her skin. She rolled her eyes before stepping down the stairs that lead down into the basement. She heard the door behind her creak behind her before closing abruptly. When she reached the final step, she took her time to glance around the empty and cold room. There were several washing racks skittered across the floor, and wooden buckets full of water. It seems like the maids finished up in here not to long ago. 

Amare walked over to a rusty oil lamp that laid abandoned and unused. She picked it up, examining it before using her free hand to crank the notch on the lamp. With a faint click, the lamp flickered to life. The fire was weak, although it should be plenty for her to go outside and go back in without much trouble. 

She lifted her lamp, letting the light guide her way through the dark room and towards the back door that lead outside. She swung the door open with little effort, hobbling outside on tired legs. Amare just wanted to get the fabric back to the queen so she could retire for the night. Her bed sounded amazing right now. The soft mattress and silky bedding made her twitch in anticipation. Soon. She reminded herself, soon she would be in bed and asleep. She just needed to do this for her majesty. 

“Okay,” She muttered, walking over. She set her lamp in the grass beside her and reached up towards the clothing hanger that was tightly wrapped around a patch of trees. She unbuckled a wooden clip from the blanket and let it fall into her arms. She firmly grasped the silky fabric and dusted it off, checking it over for any insects or dirt that may have gotten on it from being outside. 

While she was looking it over she heard a snort. Hot, sticky breath that smelled of raw flesh rushed over her; making her both feel the need to gag and freeze in fear. She glanced up shakily, eyes widening. There, towering over her was the largest troll she have ever seen. He sneered down at her, regarding her silently. She felt pure, raw fear rush through her veins. This was a troll! A man-eating troll! She was going to die!

Without missing a beat, she turned her body to scream. “HELP! TROLL!” That seemed to be her first mistake. The large monster quickly swiped her in his grip, tightening his fist around her body. She felt her ribs creak at the pressure, and she cried out.

“NO!” She squealed. She thrashed wildly, knowing that this was the end. She was going to be eaten alive! Her death flashed before her eyes and she suddenly felt tears start pouring from her eyes. She started hiccupping violently as she struggled to breath. Her bones would bend and snap, her skin would be ripped apart. She would be slaughtered like a pig, and she wouldn’t even be dead first before being eaten! 

The troll turned violently, snarling in rage. Being whipped around only made her dizzy, and weak. “Help!” She weakly shouted before slumping over and promptly blacking out.

Gunmar snarled, rearing back with his prize. Although, her constant shrikes were starting to irritate him. Maybe he should get someone else, since this one wouldn’t stop screaming. Before he could turn away and flee, he heard the shouts of guards approaching.

“This way!” He heard. “Ready you’re weapons men!” Gunmar couldn’t help but laugh at that. The flesh-bags think they could take him on? How amusing. 

He snarled, bracing himself with a snarl. At least the woman quieted down, now he could actually concentrate. He struck down his claws on the first human, sending them flying with a yell of pain. He felt satisfaction at every hit he laid, sending guards flying. Although, soon enough he found himself becoming more cornered. They surrounded him, making him roar in frustration. The thing about humans was that some were small enough for him to lose track of, so when he felt a searing pain slash across his side he has had enough. 

He lunged, crushing a fellow human in his jaws and raking his claw though a good few of them. Soon enough, many humans laid dead at his clawed feet. He sneered, licking his lips as he savored the taste of human blood on his tongue. He turned on his feet, before racing into the forest. He had to use three legs instead of four since he was currently clutching the human in his fist. 

He quickly approached his brethren, who waited anxiously for their leader to return. Most of his warriors immediately greeted their king, looking at each other anxiously. He lowered his fist, snarling for them to get moving. 

One of the younger warriors looked at his fist curiously, tilting their head while the others gathered their weapons and supplies. “What is that?” The youngster pointed. 

Gunamr sneered, but regarded the troll. “A slave.” He growled. He then towered over the kid, making the troll crouch slightly in fear. “Don’t question me, welp.” He snapped, before turning to lead the way back towards camp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!! Another chapter. 
> 
> This one is kinda rushed in my opinion, but I know everyone wants to just get to Gunmar and Bular so here we go!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this! :0 
> 
> Don't worry, this is just buildup for Amare. Just giving her a personality and backstory!  
> Gunmar and Bular will come in soon!


End file.
